all alone book 1
by jeaninereach
Summary: all about mike and janet jackon


All alone book 1

It was a hot day out at never land ranch. Michael was in his room thinking of a birthday gift for Janet. He finally came up with something.

He was going to make her a DVD on the great moments they have shared together as brother and sister. Ever since both of their careers took off mike felt like Janet didn't love him as much as they were kids.

Her party was tonight. So mike started the DVD and then he finished it with an hour left until the party. He then got in the shower then got dressed and got in his limo and left for the party.

The party was at a hotel in case anyone got drunk. Once he got to the party he saw Janet with her friend Kendal.

Mike didn't like her very much and she did not like him either.

So mike was dancing and having a good time then he went up to Janet and said happy birthday and gave her the gift.

Kendal just said that's all you got her?

He ignored her comment.

So then mike went back to having a good time.

Until Kendal got up on stage. She said Janet I have a special surprise for you.

So they cut the lights and showed the DVD

It was of Michael talking to Chris tucker. He said I am so happy that I get to see Janet on her birthday.

Chris then said I know you seem so happy why?

Michael then said ever since our careers took off I feel… like she doesn't love me, we used to hang out all the time and now..

Chris then said and now you don't I get it mike. Why don't you tell her how you feel?

Mike then said because she will just laugh…. It doesn't matter I am just being selfish.

Then Kendal stopped the DVD and said mike Janet cares about me not you all you do is mess up her life.

Then the spotlight was on Michael and he was all teary eyed and embarrassed. Everyone started to laugh at him and he quickly ran out of the ballroom.

Then Janet said how could you Kendal nothing you said was true.

She then ran out after mike but he had all ready left. Janet was very upset.

Once the party was over and Janet was in her hotel room she decided to open Michael's gift and watch it. By the time the DVD was over she was in tears.

They were happy tears. So she quickly packed all of her things and went to mikes house. She felt so upset and she knew that she needed to talk to mike.

She wanted to make things better and not worse and when she saw Michaels face she was so upset.

So Janet arrived at his house. She ran right into his house and ran right to his room. But he was not in there.

Then she came out of his room and herd a splash and then ran out and saw mike swimming.

Once he surfaced and turned around and saw Janet standing there with tears in her eyes. So he quickly got out of the pool and got a towel and said why are you all teary eyed?

Then Janet said your DVD that you made me was amazing. I love it. Mike then said good I am glad you like it.

He then sat down on the lounge chair and started to tear up. Then Janet sat down and said Michael Kendal was wrong… what she did was wrong…what I want to know is why didn't you come and tell me how you felt?

He looked at her and said I wanted to but… I was thinking of committing suicide because it was bothering me that much. He now was crying.

Janet said mike please don't even think about that if something ever happened to you I don't know what I would do.

Then mike said so does this mean you still love me even though we don't hang out as much like we were kids?

Janet said mike I will always love you no matter what and don't let Kendal bother you like that ok.

Janet also said o by the way I am staying here the rest of the week.

Mike then replied saying you can stay as long as you want.

They both hugged and decided to call it a night.

A little while later they both were sleeping. Then mike had a bad dream. He was dreaming that Janet cursed him off and never spoke to him again.

He woke up shaking and afraid, so he got up and went into the kitchen. When he got in there he saw Janet at the table sleeping. He said Janet come…you need to go to bed.

She woke up and said I had a bad dream… wait why are you up?

Mike then said I had a bad dream as well. He sat down at the table next to Janet. Janet then said ok I will tell you mine if you tell me yours.

Mike said deal.

He told her every little detail and he was embarrassed by it.

Janet said wait we had the same bad dream is that even possible?

Mike said I guess so… come on lets go to bed. Janet said I will go to bed but I am bunking in your room with you. Mike laughed and said ok.

So then they both went to mikes room and fell asleep. The next day Janet woke up but mike was not there. So she got up and went into the kitchen and saw him in there.

Then Janet sat down and said I want to do a song together. Michael looked up and said ok….

So the time the day was over they had a song and they called it scream.

The next few days they recorded and taped the song.

One day they were on the set for the video. Mike was looking for Janet. Then he saw her talking to some people. She said I am only doing this for Michael, to make him happy… but it's almost over.

While she was saying that the girls were pointing behind her.

So Janet turned around and saw mike standing there. He looked upset. Then he just walked away very upset.

Mike told his boss that he was not feeling well. So he went home and laid down. Once Janet got back she knocked on his room door and mike said go away. He was crying.

Michael didn't want Janet to see him cry. He was so hurt and he just wanted to be alone.

Janet could tell that Michael was crying. Janet then said through the door mike please can we talk I need to talk to you please…. She started to tear up.

He said there is nothing to talk about. Janet then said I will be in my room if you want to talk to me. She then left and went to her room.

Michael then unlocked his room door but went back and laid on his bed. A few seconds later Kendal came in and said, that's it Michael as you may know Janet hates you and I hate you and everyone else doesn't like you so now you are going to pay for your trial, your trouble and for basically being alive.

Mike was scared.

So then Kendal started to hurt Michael really badly. Back in Janet's room she was so upset but she herd stuff going on in Michaels room. Then she heard him scream as if he was in pain.

So Janet ran as fast as she could to his room. When she got in there she saw Kendal hurting Michael. Janet then said…. KENDAL. Then Kendal said I'm giving him what he deserves and Janet you can watch the worst part.

Janet then said no…leaves him alone. She was crying. So Kendal tied Janet up and stripped Michael so he was left in his underwear. He had bruises all over his body.

They were from all of the things that Kendal did to him. Then she took off his underwear and grabbed him so hard he screamed n pain.

She kept beating him. He was in so much pain and embarrassed. He felt so alone.

He knew that he deserved all of this. So once Kendal was done she tied mikes hand with Janet's hands. So they were both lying on the bed next to each other.

Michael and Janet both had tears in their eyes. Michael was still undressed. Michael turned to Janet and said what else do you want me to go through?

Janet said you should not of even gone through this Michael. Mike said so you didn't set this up?

Janet said of course not I would never and Michael I did not mean what I said before in a bad way.

Michael then said good because what you said really hurt me. Now let's try to untie this knot and get out of here.

Janet agreed. So they finally got out of the rope and Michael got a blanket to cover himself. He ran to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed.

Janet got the cops to aressest Kendal. From then on Janet and Michael were not bothered by Kendal anymore.

They hung out more together.

As for their video they one a award at the mtv award show and mike opened the show with an amazing performance.

The both accepted the award and they both were very happy.


End file.
